<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Future by morethanaperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141115">The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanaperson/pseuds/morethanaperson'>morethanaperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is still dead but Shiro is actually mourning him, Allura - Freeform, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Bottom Lance, Coran - Freeform, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Fix it fan fic, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Helpful Pidge, Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith has actually been through a lot of emotional trauma and everyone just shits on him??, Keith is bad at communication, Keith is bad at expressing his emotions, Keith is really bad at expressing his emotions, Keith loses his temper wayyyy too much, Mutual Pining, Pidge - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), TopKeith, actual character development and not just sweeping major issues under the rug for sake of plot, hunk - Freeform, minor sheith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanaperson/pseuds/morethanaperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and the rest of the Paladins', including Shiro, have just battled with Sendak and after saving Earth there is a lot of aftermath to be addressed that isn't just attending to everyone's physical injuries. Keith and Shiro are in bad shape and Lance completely realizes his feelings for keith and wants to tell him, but will Keith pull through and if he does could Lance deal with the possibility of ruining their current relationship? This is a fix it fanfiction because season 8 was absolutely horrible. There is minor sheith but keith and shiro never date or kiss I promise. Shiro actually mourns Adam and both Lance and Keith get the character development they deserve. Happy ending! Fluff and angst, Keith and Lance do have sex so please no twelve year olds thank you, I'm sorry. I'm bad at writing summaries but I promise there are actual spaces between my paragraphs and above average grammar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of The Possible End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for giving this a chance! This is a fix it fanfiction so if you have any recommendations let me know in the comments! You guys are awesome, also the story immediately picks up after the fight with sendak. 3rd person POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cool night air blowing in from Keith and Shiro’s hospital room’s window sent chills down Lance’s spine. While Keith slept, Lance walked over and quietly shut the window, lately Keith was in so much pain it was nearly impossible for him to get rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It had been a week since the paladins’ fight with Sendak and Keith and Shiro were in the worst shape out of everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the adrenaline from battle wore off everyone was injured, but Keith suffered multiple broken ribs, a concussion, and some internal bleeding. Shiro on the other hand had a broken arm, a concussion, and some not so pretty welts on his torso. They were both immediately shipped off to the medical bay and now, a week later, after re-setting some bones and several blood transfusions they’ve both been trying to sweat off fevers. Allura was no in shape to be healing anyone, and Lance had overheard some doctors worried whispers about Keith not pulling through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just had to jump out of his lion to save Shiro. Keith, always taking risks, always charging into battles with this determination in his eyes that seemed to be palpable. That same fight in him, might be the thing that kills him. His ribs can heal, if he sweats out this raging fever. He can heal and go to the mess hall with everyone else if he just stays put so his organs can’t get punctured. Knowing him though, Lance seriously doubted he would be completely bed ridden for long. The thought of not having Keith on the team anymore because of this, the thought of never being able to talk to him. Actually talk to him, with just the two of them again, it felt like a black hole was forming in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, at midnight sitting at the end of Keith’s hospital bed while he slept Lance felt like that black hole would consume everything in sight, “After all this time, it took facing death for me to realize just how much I love you. And I can’t even say it to your face because I know. I know you don’t.” Lance looked down at his hands fiddling, “I’m just that guy who annoys you for attention.” His voice felt hoarse against his dry throat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro turned over in his hospital bed just a few feet away and interrupted, “I wondered when you’d ever tell him, I guess I just never thought it would be while he couldn’t hear you.” Shiro chuckled dryly, coughing into his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red paladin startled, couldn’t control the flush quickly spreading from his face to the tips of his ears. Lance stumbled off the bed and into the nearby wall, “Shiro, you scared me. I-I kinda thought you were asleep. I just, well I, I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing here so late. I can’t even lie, everyone knows. The whole team knows I like Keith.” Lance looked down at his feet, sounding apologetic about his feelings. Like it was a crime to love the one person who seemed to lack the ability to process emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone except Keith it seems” Shiro shifted onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, “I don’t think his reaction will be as bad as you think it’ll be. I’ve known him for what seems like forever now, he was prickly at first. I remember he even used to get angry at me for bailing him out of stuff. He’s not like that anymore I can tell you that for sure. I think now, he’s not as afraid to be close with people.” Shiro failed at hiding the pride in his voice when he spoke of Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sat next to Keith staring at his face that for once seemed at peace, “When he wakes up, when he’s better I’ll talk to him. But for now I just want to enjoy these nights, in case these are the last moments I can be alone with him.” He laid his head on Keith’s shoulder and breathed in the scent of hospital soap that seemed to have replaced the harsh musk of sweat and the outdoors. Who knew someone could miss the smell of sweat? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed at his display of seemingly one sided pining. He remembered those late nights with Keith in the castle listening to him ‘complain’ about Lance. That</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘complaining’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>eventually turned into something more like wanting, when the line got blurred he wasn’t sure, “I’m going to be discharged next week so you won’t have to talk to his dead weight with me here all the time. Good night Lance.” Shiro turned onto his side and pulled his blankets up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance focused on Keith as he laid in his bed, white blankets hugging his waist and elastic bandages securing cold packs to his torso. His dark hair was dampened from sweat and his nose twitched in his sleep, Lance was royally fucked. He could feel the tightness in his chest that always made itself known when Keith was around, starting to unravel. This feeling could no longer be contained in his chest, it began spilling into every other limb of Lance’s that when he finally left the room, his legs felt heavy with something unidentifiable. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance tries to tell Keith how he feels and well, it doesn't go exactly how he planned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three weeks since Keith was first admitted into the hospital. Over those three weeks Shiro had been discharged and Lance tried to visit as often as possible (usually with Pidge to avoid suspicion). Today was no different except that everyone else was busy so Lance, although nervous, was relieved to be seeing Keith alone. </p><p>He had just sweated out his fever the week before, and although countless doctors and nurses had urged Keith to stay in bed he always seemed to be doing anything else whenever anyone came in the room. His ribs although were healing, still had the possibility of puncturing one of his lungs. Every time anyone visits him he insists that he's fine and can stand up on his own even if he's clutching onto his bed rail and supporting all of his weight on it.</p><p>Even though Keith was talking and moving around more, and in spite of Shiro constantly reminding Lance to talk to him, Lance had yet to build the courage to tell him. Tell him that it took years of fighting alongside one another, countless times of facing death, and being jealous of Acxa for him to realize his feelings. That when Keith was away or hurt it felt like his center of gravity was just slightly off. Somewhere along the line Keith wasn't just the annoyingly brilliant pilot anymore. Keith wasn't just his hot headed team mate that Lance loved to get a rise out of him. Somewhere along the line he became his friend, his partner, someone he hoped he could be someone to. Maybe it was all the late night talks together, or being forced to trust each other and live with each other for the past several years, but this feeling started growing ever since Keith left for The Blade and it hasn't left since. If anything it's grown. Although it was like a weed at first, one Lance was desperate to kill off, when Keith returned he realized it wasn't something that could be killed that easily. There was only one way to move forward, and it was to tell him. Tell Keith what he meant to him and how him fighting with death whenever he could was very literally going to be the end of Lance. </p><p>There's no better day than the present.</p><p>Carrying Keith’s lunch with his left hand and opening his room’s door with the right, Lance walked into Keith’s hospital room ready to face the man he was hesitant to admit he loved, “Hey man I brought- whOA jeez, put on a shirt” he covered his flushed face with his right arm, embarrassed of how at any minute he felt like his nose would bleed.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? My doctor’s just needed to change out the elastic bands holding my cold packs in place.” Keith pointed to the bio-hazard bin holding his old bandages, “For someone who’s supposed to be popular with the ‘ladies’ you do get embarrassed a lot, <em>loverboy</em>.” Three weeks and his voice was already laced with sarcasm.</p><p>Lance knew Keith was just being an ass and teasing him, but seeing him standing in front of his window with his black hair tied up while he seemed to pronounce every syllable of <em>“loverboy”</em> Lance was seriously starting to worry that his pants were getting tight.</p><p>The red paladin cleared his throat and walked over to the small gray table in front of Keith’s bed, “I uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I feel like the whole ‘almost dying thing’ is being tiptoed around and well we need to talk about it, right? I mean, <em>everyone</em> is affected by it, not just me.”</p><p>Keith’s face hardened as he grabbed his lunch from Keith, “ You’re right. We do need to talk about it. I’ve been thinking about it lately.”</p><p>“Wow that’s actually, great. Well now that it’s out there I-”</p><p>Keith cut Lance off, “First let me just say how reckless you are. You’re right, everyone is affected by your decisions to put yourself in that kind of danger, you’re a part of a team, you can’t just give up in the middle of a mission. Like you did with Veronica.”</p><p>Lance couldn’t help but be taken aback, couldn’t help but think<em> ‘Me? Me reckless? That’s rich’.</em></p><p>Keith took in a deep breath before continuing, “I’ve had a lot of time to myself lately and I feel like a failure of a leader and a friend because somehow you think it’s okay to just sacrifice yourself at every opportunity you get.” Keith’s eyes were a deep violet as he looked at Lance, “I get it Lance. You want to do what’s right. What you think is best, but you need to think about yourself too. You can’t just give up, you can’t just count yourself out or disposable before anything has even begun. You’re a part of this team and I- <em>we</em> can’t have you dying.”He looked like he was actually getting upset, “That whole stunt with Veronica, I know you and I know how ready you were to just let go, it isn’t fair or right Lance.”</p><p>Lance’s lips were pressed together in a fine line and his eyebrows were furrowed. Of course he came here to tell Keith how he feels and all Keith can do is lecture him. Him being the suicidal one? What about Keith? Always getting into fights, always taking on enemies alone, never asking for help. Keith is the reckless one, the isolated one. Sure he’s easier to get along with than when he first met the guy, but it doesn’t change the fact that Keith is ready to leave and fight to the death at any moment's notice. </p><p>Hearing Keith not only being a hypocrite but once again making it impossible to talk to him about how he feels, made a benign anger in Lance bubble up. He couldn’t help but snipe back, “What about you moron! Always leaving the team, always losing your temper, it’s not like you’re the perfect image of good decisions! You always seem so eager to just run away from the team, to chase death. Where did all this even come from? Why do you even care, I’m a paladin of Voltron just like you and I’d do anything to protect the people here.” Lance felt his heart throb, Keith seemed so eager to always leave him behind. Why did he even come here?</p><p>Keith stepped closer to Lance, “Eager to run away? You don’t seem eager to have me around anyways! You said so yourself, you just want me to leave again. You don’t know what it’s like for me, to feel like you’re being pulled in all these different directions because you want to do the most for the most people. Unlike you, I think about what I’m doing and how it’ll affect the people around me Lance. I know if I left the team you guys would be fine. No one would be fine if you weren’t around though Lance.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that stuff and you know it. It was just crazy space talk after being stranded for so long. What do you even mean that leaving wouldn’t affect people? You’re our leader, you don’t have to be so freaking moody all the time emo!”</p><p>“Stop calling me that. Unlike you Lance, I can be replaced! No one needs me to be the leader of Voltron, you guys all still have Allura and Shiro. I wish for once you would think things over before doing something stupid.”</p><p>Lance was getting pissed off, this argument was pointless and he knew it, but he couldn’t help but get heated over everything Keith was saying. It’s not like he didn’t care about his life, and it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t as “smart” as the other paladins. He didn’t even know Keith was still butt hurt about old fights, “I don’t even understand where this came from Mullet. You just like picking fights with me whenever I’m in a good mood. You’re an idiot if you think you can be replaced, I came here to visit you and talk but instead you had to yell at me about choices that ended up not killing me. You’re so unreasonable, this is why you’re alone!” Lance regretted the words as soon as he said them. He was just getting so angry, this was not at all how he wanted this to go. He should’ve been telling Keith how much he cared about him right about now, but instead he’s getting mad because Keith is upset about Lance’s disregard for his own safety. Old feelings were mixing with new feelings and it was just making Lance confused and frustrated.</p><p>Keith was standing only a couple inches away from Lance now, “I’m alone because every time someone gets close to me they just leave without notice.” His eyes looked accusatory.</p><p>Lance never wanted to swallow his own tongue more. With every minute into this argument he knew Keith just cared, they both did. It was too late though. Without meaning to, he again screwed over his relationship with Keith.</p><p>Keith turned away and began walking towards his bed, “You don’t know where this came from? For the past few years I’ve tried to do everything to protect the people who don’t even seem to care. And every time things get serious you almost die. You call me an idiot and try to tell me I can’t be replaced when I have been before. No one visits me unless it’s to bring me lunch, except Shiro. Most of the team thinks it’s too hard to talk to me one on one. You love reminding me how much you don’t like me, or wish I stayed away, and then you’ll say nice things like I’m the future. I don’t get you at all. You don’t make sense to me sometimes. Maybe I am alone because I push people away, but I know who I care about and what I’m worth. And it’s not as much as you are.”</p><p>Lance stood still by the table with a for sure cold lunch on it. He glared at Keith, who was now laying in his bed avoiding eye contact. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Correction, why did he have to be so difficult? Part of him knew Keith was alone and needed to be comforted but the other part of him was too proud, too angry, “Keith, if you’re so convinced you don’t need to be on the team then don’t be on it. Just leave if you’re <em>sooo alone.</em> You-” Lance felt like he was being eaten alive when Keith pulled his blankets up and turned away. What was he even saying? He knew he didn’t mean that, knew this wasn’t at all how he felt, so what was he doing? Feeding a fight that didn’t even need to happen? “Keith, I’m sorry- I- I’ll talk to you about this tonight I need a breather.”</p><p>He stepped out of the room and walked down the hospital corridors to the mess hall for some late lunch.<em> What just happened?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this fight seemed pointless but it was necessary for me, plus Keith uh well he's shit at communication let's be honest. Maybe drop a comment or some kudos ;))))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith confides in Shiro, this is chapter with some "sheith" but it's purely for plot and for jealousy purposes because I like jealous lance. No kiss or anything I promise. Lance still doesn't confess his feelings but I promise that is next chapter. Some hint at Allura x Lance for jealous Keith purposes. All will be resolved soon I promise. Misunderstandings and Pidge and Hunk try to help Lance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING SLIGHT SHEITH- it'll make sense when you read it. Lance and Keith resolve everything next chapter I promise babes, I'm posting a new chapter every day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time it was lights out on the base Lance still hadn’t come by to visit Keith and talk to him like he said he would. Instead, Keith found himself laying in his hospital bed feeling helpless and alone with his injuries. He tried forcing himself to sleep, tried willing himself because maybe tomorrow would be better and Lance would stop by and they would be able to talk to each other like normal people. But he knew he wouldn't be able to change anything crippled in his bed. Whether or not he was ready to admit it, he was fond of Lance. Liked having him around, enjoyed his visits. Enjoyed it when they would talk and their hands would accidentally brush against each other and neither of them would dare say anything about it.</p><p>Keith knew the only reason it was so hard for them to talk to each other was because <em>he was the problem</em>. After all these years together, he knows what he should say and why, but he can’t help but get defensive, he can’t help but feel like the Earth will swallow him whole if he’s vulnerable. Why couldn’t he just say he was scared of losing the first person, besides Shiro, who ever made an effort to know him? To miss him? Why did this make him happy and so uncomfortable at the same time? He knew when he was faced with Lance again that he would need to be the person to bring this up. To address this, and if he didn't there would be a new impenetrable wall between the two paladins that would affect the whole team. </p><p>Keith exhaled in exasperation and mumbled to the white paneled ceiling, <em> “I fucked up something good again, didn’t I?” </em>He didn’t know exactly how he felt about Lance, all he knew was that it felt like a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders when things were good between the two. </p><p>The door began to creak open and for a moment, Keith’s heart back flipped in his chest wanting to believe it was Lance. </p><p>“Hey kid.” Shiro closed the door behind him and turned on the lamp on the nightstand, he looked exhausted, “Moping around in the dark? You need a new hobby, preferably one that isn’t life threatening or depressing Keith.” He grinned and scooted some blankets off of Keith’s bed to sit down. </p><p>“Hey Takashi.” Keith turned over to look out his room’s window. </p><p>“Don’t sound so disappointed, and here I thought I was your favorite person.” He playfully wiped a tear from his eye. If Keith had some kind of reaction to Takashi's presence it wasn't detectable, "Hmm? Not even some sarcasm, that bad?” </p><p>Still looking out at the base from the window Keith’s voice sounded rough, “You always seem to know. To know how to deal with me. How to deal with everyone, but you’re still <em> you. </em>I’ve always wondered how exactly you do that. I still wonder… why you never gave up on someone like me.” He felt like at any moment his voice was going to break and he would break down in tears in front of Takashi. It's not as though it would be the first time, Keith just tried to not make a habit out of it.</p><p>Shiro knit his brows together and tried to hide the worry in his voice, “This again? Keith, you should know by now that you’re not someone I have to ‘put up with’ you’re someone I want to be around. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. Anyone who's been through what you’ve been through or something similar would understand you’re not unwarranted in how you act... at least all the time."</p><p>Keith exhaled sharply, "Don't give myself enough credit huh? Credit for what? For snapping at people who are just concerned? Being unsociable? Stubborn? How about for some reason no matter how much I want to tell people how I feel, even if it’s a good thing, I somehow always end up digging myself into a hole? I always end up the bad guy. Maybe it's just because I'm bad.” Keith looked at Shiro his eyes desperate for comfort and answers, “What about me, makes no one want to be around me?” </p><p>Shiro felt his heart squeeze at seeing how much pain Keith was in. His ribs would heal in a couple weeks, but this, this was baggage that would follow Keith for most of his life until eventually his arms gave out from holding it all, “Keith, where is this coming from? Who’s made you feel like you’re not wanted around here? You have a team that depends on you as their leader, and me. You and I, we’ve always needed each other. It doesn’t matter if it’s saving each other or just being there, you’ve changed my life.” </p><p>Keith could feel the tears running down his cheeks silently. They poured from his eyes no matter how hard he tried to will them away,“Takashi, you got it all wrong, <em> you </em> changed my life. I was just some dumb kid in foster care who <em> stole your fucking car </em>and you decided to give me a second chance at a life no one thought I deserved. I don’t think I could ever repay you.”</p><p>“Yea you still haven’t, I mean that car was expensive.” Shiro lifted his hand to Keith's face and with his thumb silently wiped away the pain on Keith's face until he relaxed. When Keith calmed down he jabbed Shiro in his side, “ <em>Ack- </em>Keith, I thought you were supposed to be crippled”  </p><p>Keith hummed against his slight smile, “It’s always going to be us against the world huh?” </p><p>“I’m sure not always. Who knows, maybe you’ll decide one day that people aren’t big and bad and ready to leave. Maybe one day it’ll be three of us against the world or maybe even the whole team.” Shiro tried reading Keith’s expression, looking for some kind of agreement in his contemplative look. </p><p>“I think I want that. Do you think Lance does?” The black paladin’s cheeks were dusted in blush. </p><p>“Lance? So that’s what this is about? I think you two have made a pretty good team over the past years. Talk to him. I’m sure he’ll be there.”</p><p>“He was supposed to be. Tonight. As always though, it’s just you.” Keith sat up and looked at Shiro, “I think for now I’m just going to try to figure out what to say to him whenever I do see him. Thank you Takashi, I feel like you’re there for me more than I could ever be there for you. Especially with… well with Adam. Here I am complaining about Lance and we haven’t even talked about what happened yet. I know it might be overdue but I’m here to listen to you. I care Shiro because I love you.” </p><p>Shiro carefully pulled him into a hug worried if either one of them made any sudden movements they’d both break, “ I… I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it yet. It doesn’t feel real yet. It feels like, maybe I'll still run into him on the base and he'll punch me in the face. I mean, I almost hope that will happen." He paused before continuing, still holding Keith, " Don’t worry so much Keith, I know you’re going to be there if I need you, I love you too you know.” </p><p>From the dim lighting of the room Keith saw through the observation window leading into the hospital’s hallway what looked like Lance and Allura. Keith pulled every so slightly out of the hug and whispered to Shiro, “I think I see Lance through that observation window, the one on the opposite wall.” </p><p>“Want me to leave you guys alone?” </p><p>After eyeing Lance for a minute, the two made eye contact and Lance stumbled with some flowers in his hands. His face was bright red, and he handed the flowers to Allura before walking off. </p><p>Keith pulled away from Takashi, “No, it looks like Allura and him were just with each other. I’m just going to try and sleep.” </p><p>Shiro nodded, "Let me get the pull out chair. I'll stay the night with you." Shiro stretched as he got up to get the chair ready to tear Lance a new one. </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <b> <em>*earlier that evening in the lab*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance was bent over Pidge’s lab table begging her to help him and his Keith situation, “Come on Pidge, help me out just this once. I have no idea what to say to the guy and I don’t know about you but if I screw up one more time I kinda want all my limbs attached to my body.” </p><p> </p><p>She took off her goggles and thought for a second, “Nope, even if you do mess up I 100% guarantee that you will have all your limbs. His ribs are broken, no way he can just fight you.” She grinned, “From what you told me, it sounds like you both said some stuff. Just tell him how you feel, that’s you’re sorry and just care about him blah blah blah.” </p><p> </p><p>Lance slouched over in his chair, “That’s exactly what I tried to do last time! And we ended up fighting about something I honestly don’t even care about. I mean I’m not suicidal and I don’t just do things without thinking. <em> He’s the one who-” </em>he stood up abruptly and knocked over a file of papers, “ … sorry Pidge…” </p><p> </p><p>“What were you saying about how you think before you do things? I mean, he’s not like entirely wrong. He leads Voltron, he thinks about his actions, we all try to. But face it, We have two people who can fly the Black Lion. If something happened to one of us, we don’t all have a back up.” </p><p> </p><p>Pidge started cleaning up her station, “I’m not saying he isn’t reckless but he does have a point.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re just agreeing with that mullet! Our leader <em> is practically just a wig! And you’re agreeing with him!” </em>Lance looked at the ground, calling him that stuff probably wasn’t going to help his case, “I just don’t know what to say to him.” </p><p> </p><p>The lab’s sliding doors opened and Hunk stepped in carrying a box, “Here’s that extra shipment of test tubes you wanted me to pick up, Pidge. Oh wait <em>ooo</em> what’re we talking about? What did Lance do now?” He set the box down and smiled at the two. </p><p> </p><p>Lance started marching away, “Why do you assume<em> I </em> did something? <em> I </em>didn’t do anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Pidge chimed in, “Loverboy over here has a thing for Keith and while he was trying to talk to him he accidentally set off an argument with him about being too reckless and not thinking enough about the good of the team and Lance ended up getting heated and basically told Keith to just leave blah blah blah they’re both assholes.” She took off her lab coat and hung up, “Am I missing anything?” </p><p> </p><p>Lance rested his head on the door frame of the lab, “No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well yea, I was wondering when you’d ever try to say something to Keith. We can all tell you have a thing for him. Remember the whole ‘<em> wow has he gotten bIgGeR’ </em>thing? Jeez Lance just tell him how you feel. Actually no you’ll probably mess it up. Wait! I have the perfect idea first we’re going to need some flowers.” Hunk got up and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders, “Come on loverboy we’re going to get you a date, preferably after you apologize.” </p><p> </p><p>The sliding doors softly clicked behind the two leaving Pidge alone in the lab, “Sure guys just come into my lab and distract me, knock my files over, don’t finish putting away my equipment, I love it. Love it.” She sighed as she finished collecting her papers from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~~~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>*Flash forward to Lance standing outside Keith’s room*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was now or never. Armed with some flowers Hunk picked that were now in desperate need of water and an apology that in no way could lead to another argument Lance stepped towards Keith’s room. It was already past lights out so he was hoping he wasn’t asleep already, but he promised he’d be here in the evening to talk and here he is. From a couple feet away he could see there was a light coming from the window of his room, looking closer he could see Keith awake. Him and Shiro were hugging and it looked like Keith was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know if he should walk in, what if they were talking about something important? What if they were talking about him? It made Lance want to turn back around with his tail between his legs at the thought of them talking about him. Looking closer, even though he couldn’t hear anything through the wall he saw it. Saw them mouth the words <em> ‘I love you’. </em></p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but be taken aback and think <em> ‘What does that mean? I mean sure of course Keith loves Shiro, they’ve been inseparable for years. Inseparable… but I’ve never seen him tell someone he loves them. I thought Shiro was on my side about this? I thought he wanted me to tell Keith how I felt. What the hell is happening. It’s like the universe is willing me and Keith apart. Of course Shiro can walk in there and hug Keith and tell him he loves him like it’s nothing…’ </em>Lance bunched the hem of his shirt up in his palm. </p><p> </p><p>He heard footsteps down the hall and tearing his eyes away from the window he saw Allura heading towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“Lance!” She picked up the speed, “I didn’t think I’d find you here, I find myself feeling much more physically capable lately. I thought to visit Keith and offer to try and speed up his healing process.” </p><p> </p><p>Lance smiled and nodded but when he looked back through Keith’s room’s window the two made eye contact. Looking down at his flowers he stumbled in embarrassment <em> ‘What am I doing?’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Flowers Lance?” Allura giggled at the thought of Lance giving Keith some flowers that very obviously were starting to wilt. </p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed Lance spat out an explanation, “I- well actually I was on my way to see you. These flowers are for you, since you do so much for the team and all.” </p><p> </p><p>He stuck out the bouquet and Allura gave him a questioning look as he carefully took the bouquet, “Thank you… Lance…” She turned to walk into the room when she noticed Shiro, “Perhaps I should visit tomorrow. They look preoccupied, I would hate to intrude. You know how they are. I will admit I am not the fondest of Keith but it is endearing to see them together, still as strong as ever no matter what they’ve both been through.” She smiled warmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea princess… maybe it’s best if we don’t bother them…” Lance took one last look at Keith who was now pulled away from Shiro still staring at him, “We’ll visit him tomorrow princess.” </p><p> </p><p>Allura hummed in agreement, “Tomorrow it is.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Eating breakfast in the mess hall Lance couldn’t help but notice Shiro wasn’t with the rest of the team yet. Then, like God himself was listening to Lance’s thoughts, Shiro came marching into the mess hall looking like he was ready to extinguish Hell’s flames, “Morning Shiro I-” </p><p> </p><p>Shiro sat down next to Lance with his lips pressed together, “What the hell is going on between you and Keith. Why didn’t you stop by yesterday?” </p><p> </p><p>The red paladin really wasn’t ready for this question so early in the morning, he was barely awake, “Well, I did… I did stop by but you two… you two seemed so cozy together. Saying I love you, I thought. I don’t know Shiro, I wish you told me you felt like that about Keith so I wouldn’t have been standing outside his room with flowers looking like an idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>Pidge snorted with a spoon full of oatmeal in her mouth, “You don’t need flowers to just look like an idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can it Pidgeon we’re talking about <em> adult things. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I bet you can’t even spell adult.” </p><p> </p><p>Shiro interrupted with urgency, “Now isn’t the time to be doing this. Yes Lance, I love Keith, <em> as my brother. </em> We’ve known each other for about ten years now- Lance you, I’m done tip toeing around this you’re coming with me to Keith’s room and we’re sorting this out <em> now.” </em>Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm and they headed off to the hospital wing.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally klance and NSFW</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in the upload, I was having wifi issues enjoy :) this chapter is unbetaed so i apologize if there's grammar issues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The two made their way to Keith’s room, “Lance, it’s now or never. You hurt him, he hurts you. It’s a cycle that doesn’t need to happen.” </p><p> </p><p>Shiro’s words brought Lance’s flitting gaze to a stop, his voice sounded unsure and nervous, “I know, I know you’re right. I guess I’m just worried I’m going to be the one who’s wrong.” He glanced up. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro softly exhaled, “You can do this, even if we’re both wrong.” He opened the door and walked into the hospital room with Lance following close behind him, “Keith?”</p><p> </p><p>The Black Paladin was entangled in the pristine hospital bed’s sheets, hair fallen over to one side and drool sticking his cheek to his bed rail. Shiro walked over to him gently shaking his arm, “Keith, I have a surprise for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes fluttered open, squinting away from the sunlight pouring in, “Seriously, leave me alone I’m…” Keith’s words were stuck in his throat as soon as he saw Lance standing at the edge of his bed looking like he was stuck in a bear trap, “... sleeping…” </p><p> </p><p>Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “You got this kid.” Without another word Takashi smiled at Lance and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. </p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like hours of just blankly staring at each other and Lance shuffling from foot to foot he found his voice, “I’m- I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just seriously don’t think you understand what you mean to not just me, but the rest of the team too.” </p><p> </p><p>Lance sat on the bed refusing to look Keith in the eye, “I didn’t even come in here yesterday to talk about that. I came in here to tell you <em> you’re </em> the one who doesn’t know how to take care of himself. Seeing you like this…” Lance motioned at the IV drip and the bandages adorning Keith’s torso, “You don’t know how hard it was for me the first few weeks you were in here. Seeing you in so much pain you were vomiting every day, some of the doctor’s didn’t think your fever would ever go away. You aren’t just a replaceable leader.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith felt like his heart was going to pour out of his throat if he kept talking, it was infuriating, his voice came out angrier than he meant, “I’m fine. Allura came by earlier to heal me. My ribs aren’t even broken anymore, a couple of them are just fractured a bit. Nevermind, that doesn’t matter. Lance I’ve <em> never </em>meant anything to someone the way you mean to people! I mean people light up when you walk in a room and I- people leave the whole fucking building.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance stood up, “You’re wrong.” His gaze was serious as he spoke, “<em> I </em>light up when you walk into a room.” </p><p> </p><p>Lance stood next to Keith’s bedside, neither of them speaking, afraid that any sudden movements would break this moment and send it flying into another argument. </p><p> </p><p>Keith let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “<em> What…? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose Lance sighed, “You’re a moron. I came in here yesterday to tell you… well… awhile ago I said you were like the future. Half galra, half human. You can unite people from across the galaxy, you’re a natural leader even if you deny it, you have a place in <em> making </em>the future. But I wasn’t being entirely honest.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith carefully climbed out of his bed, “What then? If you don’t think I’m right for the job anymore say it.” He sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at Lance for answers. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not it.” Lance hesitantly reached out to touch his face and close the what was left of the distance between them. Keith instinctively tensed but allowed Lance to keep reaching for him. </p><p> </p><p>When his fingertips lightly pressed into Keith’s face the black paladin couldn’t help but arch into the touch, “You’re warm.” the words were breathy against Lance’s palm. </p><p> </p><p>More confident Lance cupped Keith’s face, “What I meant was I want you to be <em> my future. </em>I can’t have you just going into space and hurdling yourself out of robot cats without me worrying my life is at risk too.” </p><p> </p><p>The gap between each other finally closed as Keith leaned forward to claim Lance’s mouth. The two were suddenly entangled, grabbing at each other and hungrily marking each other’s lips with their own almost as though if they didn’t the other would disappear. </p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled away, his heart a hammer against cloth as her straddled Keith, “Wait, you’re ribs. I don’t wanna hurt you.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, untied his hospital gown and carefully unwound his bandages, “Look, no bruising. I told you Allura came by this morning, I’m fine.” He yanked at his IV reassuring Lance, “It’s just so I don’t get dehydrated anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Flustered at the sight of Keith in only boxer briefs and scared of losing the moment Lance let him grind into his ass and leaned his mouth into Keith’s shoulder trying to stifle his moans, “<em> Keith- ahhh- Wait I’m… I’ve never done this.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Keith couldn’t help but laugh as he raked his fingers through Lance’s soft brown hair, “So, Mr. Loverboy over here has never done this before huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed his cheeks flushed, “Shut up mullet.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith nipped at Lance’s ear, “I’ll be gentle. But first, I’m top.” Keith flipped Lance against his backside on the bed and gently began pressing kisses into Lance’s mouth, his neck, his collarbones. Anywhere where skin was, he wanted Lance to bloom in his marks, he wanted everyone to know Lance was his. </p><p> </p><p>Stripping off Lance’s shirt, Keith continued carving a path down Lance’s torso with his lips, “It’s not fair for only me to be shirtless right now, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>His skin was soft and warm against Keith’s mouth and with every bite Lance couldn’t bite back the whimpers pouring from his throat. Here they were, bathing in the sunlight pouring from the window, aching to physically be a part of each other but also wanting to savor the feeling of skin on skin. Lance mewled at the pressure of his groin pressed up against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Keith pressed his hands down into Lance’s hips and with his mouth unbuttoned his pants, “<em> Lance, you have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back right now. I just don’t want this to end so quickly” </em>Keith brushed Lance’s hair out of his face, “Beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say things like that mullet.” The red paladin’s face was ablaze in embarrassment, “I never… I never even knew what you really thought of me.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes had a playful shine to them, “Want me to show you?” He slid off Lance’s pants and pressed his mouth into his thighs whispering sweet nothings into the sensitive skin, “<em> I want to be the only one to see you like this. To dishevel you like this.” </em> His tongue lapped at the precum dirting Lance’s boxers. </p><p> </p><p>In an attempt to calm his bashfulness Lance tried focusing on the ache in his shaft, the want to have Keith’s hands where no one else’s have ever been. His lust was tangible in the air as Keith mouthed over Lance’s member through his underwear, “<em> Mm you look uncomfortable, Let me help you out with that. </em>” Keith stripped Lance down completely bare and looked down at his shifting whimpering face, “I’ll try to be as gentle as I can, but I’m not going to hold back anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Lustful and needy Lance pushed himself forwards, “Neither will I mullet.” He claimed the black paladin’s lips for his own, kissing him roughly until his mouth was sore and raw. </p><p> </p><p>Lance felt like his heart would burst the way he was teasing him, his legs were sliding against Keith’s back as his hips uselessly thrust into Keith’s chest, desperate for friction. </p><p> </p><p>“You just can’t wait anymore can you?” Keith took Lance into his mouth and swung Lance’s leg over his shoulder as he swallowed him whole. Moans trapped in Lance’s throat could no longer be bitten back and they seemed to fill the empty room. The ecstasy shot through Lance and sent chills down his spine. The feeling of Keith’s tongue lapping at him, sucking on him made him unable to control his hips from bucking wildly into Keith’s mouth. It didn’t seem to phase the black paladin as he opened his mouth wider so Lance’s cock could fuck his throat raw. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Cum for me baby.” </em>Keith swallowed Lance again letting him thrust as deep as he could in his throat until Lance let out a breathy moan and spilled his cum into Keith’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I- <em> ahhh </em>I’m sorry, about that.” Lance’s head fell back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be” Keith swallowed his climax and ran his thumb along Lance’s red bottom lip, “But we aren’t done.”</p><p> </p><p>Using his hand, Keith took Lance’s slick from his face and slid his finger into him. Working Lance so he would relax at his touch. After a couple minutes of stretching him he worked two fingers inside of him and wiggled them, eliciting a lewd reedy noise from Lance who was already clawing and shaking underneath Keith. Keith couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the emotion playing over Lance’s face, his eyes rolling up underneath closed eyelids and his bottom lip being bitten down so hard it must have been painful . </p><p> </p><p><em> “Please, more- I-I want you.” </em>Lance couldn’t believe that he had been reduced to begging for Keith, but part of him didn’t really care. Everything felt like it was finally falling into place as he laid under Keith, looking up at his bright violet eyes. His hair was swept back behind his ears and his eyes were stormy as he hungrily devoured the sight of Lance pleading to fucked. </p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat Keith tore off his boxers and leaned into Lance’s ear, “Are you ready?” Lance furiously nodded just wanting to be filled with Keith, wanting to fill the absence of all the years he wasn’t in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Gently easing into Lance, Keith adjusted himself and rested Lance’s legs on his shoulders. He thrust into him slowly at first, waiting for the approval to keep going, and when Lance nodded it was all over. Keith thrust faster and faster into him until he felt like he was losing himself in the pleasure and could only hear the sound of Lance chanting his name over and over again like it was a sacred mantra. </p><p> </p><p>Keith breathlessly leaned into Lance’s ear, “I want my name to be the only name you remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ahh- ahhh- Keith, Keith, Keith, fuck.” </em> Lance felt like he was being pushed over the edge, pain and pleasure mixing into one overflowing emotion of stimulation as Keith bucked into Lance. <em> I love you. </em>The only words he wanted to say in the moment, but were caught in his throat, lost in the physicalness and the fear of not actually meaning it. Completely undone, Lance spilled more cum over his chest at the feeling of Keith filling him with his own climax. Everything started to feel as though it was moving agonizingly slowly as Keith pulled out of him and licked his slick off of Lance’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re absolutely stunning Lance.” Keith laid on top of him, both of them completely boneless and basking in each other’s scent. It would have normally terrified Keith to be so open, so emotionally and physically vulnerable with someone but not this time. This time he was embracing this love and the possibility of it ending it flames. The possibility of Lance hurting him in a way no one ever has before, and it was okay. He would be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Wrecked and exhausted Lance shoved Keith to his side, “So, was that your… well… how many people have you… <em> been with?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ha, so that’s what’s on your mind right now?” Keith smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well- that not- it’s <em> not the only thing on my mind. </em> I just, well I enjoyed myself and it didn’t <em> feel </em>like you’re first time so-”</p><p> </p><p>“You. Just you. I’ve just had a lot of time to think about this moment. The moment I would scoop you into my arms and let you, and everyone else know that you’re mine. That me, unsociable, cold Keith was capable of being with someone so loving. Someone worth so much more than I could ever hope to.” He placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead.<br/><br/></p><p>“Stop… saying stuff like that. Like I’m worth more. No one’s worth more. We’re the same.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith hummed not sure if he believed that entirely, “Mm, okay. We’re the same.” </p><p> </p><p>Together they laid, not wanting to get up or move, desperate to keep holding onto each other to make up for all the moments they were never able to have.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Later that day during lunch at the mess hall*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Allura couldn't help but feel guilty as she stared at her lunch tray in spite of her lack of appetite, "Veronica, are you hungry?" </p><p> </p><p>Lance's sister looked up from her book, "Yea, I could eat." </p><p> </p><p>Allura slid her tray towards her, "Could you be so kind and have this. I just, feel a bit in my head at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>She happily complied and rested her head on her hand, "What's on your mind?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Lance gave me some flowers the other day and I feel as though the timing couldn't have been better. After... well everything, I feel as though I might've lost something that could've been wonderful... with him." Allura sighed and laid her head down on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Gross, you have the hots for Lance. And what do you mean lost something? I heard he's been flirting with you since you guys first met, I mean what's the harm in trying right? Not exactly like he has people waiting in line for him." Veronica scooped up some mashed potatoes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right I just don't want him to think he's a last choice for me. I know I hurt him. I know he thinks I don't think of him much ever since I kissed Lotor all that time ago. But I've put thought into this and Lance is the only one I'd want. For now at least. I just don't want to lose that if I can help it." Allura slowly sat up, "I think I should talk to him." </p><p> </p><p>Veronica nodded, "Yea I mean he'll be down for dinner in the mess hall, just talk to him then." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I think that'll be absolutely wonderful."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rebreaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allura's feelings are addressed, angst, dw next chapter is the last chapter and everything gets fixed ofc</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dw next chapter is going to fix everything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s been over a month since I was admitted to the medical bay. It felt like a lifetime of laying down.” Keith pulled his gray shirt over his head, “So you know where my new room is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance opened the door to let the doctor in, “Yeah, I might’ve had to pull a few strings to get our rooms near each other but I have a feeling I’m not going to be spending many nights alone anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor stepped in and had Keith sign a release form, “I know you probably physically feel like you’re in great shape, but it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>imperative </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you don’t overwork yourself. Ribs usually take six weeks to heal and it’s only been five, two of your ribs are still fractured and if you overdo anything you can break those two again. I’ll see you in two weeks for a wellness visit. Take care son.” The doctor collected his forms and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance eyed Keith, “Hear that? Don’t overwork yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Lance’s slender body, “Mm, I won’t.” He buried his head in Lance’s neck, “I guess you’ll have to keep an eye on me until the doctor clears me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were like this, pressed into each other and calm, Lance felt like a burning he didn’t know engulfed his body was smothered out by Keith’s touch. As much as he wanted to hold Keith he knew they had to get going, “You wish I had time to just sit around and watch you all day and night. Come on, let’s head to your room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unpacking Keith’s bags he felt like his heart was aching looking at just how little Keith had been carrying with him for the years they spent in space, “You don’t have really anything in here besides a couple pairs of clothes, your blade of marmora uniform and your dagger.” His fingers traced over the now worn blade, he felt like he didn’t know Keith at all in that moment, didn’t know how deep his pain ran, “This is all you had?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked over at Lance from his bed and seemed to understand his confusion, “I’ve never had much so I’ve never wanted much. Growing up in the home they never let us have anything that was solely ours. Everything was shared, including clothes. Then at the garrison I had nothing besides that blade to take with me. It worked out though, I’ve always carried Shiro’s words with me and they did more for me than some junk from the store could’ve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance placed the blade on a nearby desk, “His words? Yea he’s pretty great. But still, I’m getting pissed at myself for not trying to talk to you when we were both at the garrison.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed and pulled Lance onto the bed, “Don’t, I wouldn’t have talked to you anyways, back then I didn’t care about anyone or want anyone to talk to me. Hell, I stole Shiro’s car when I first met him. I don’t know why he tried so hard for someone like me. He helped me through the garrison, trained me after lights out, him and Adam- his boyfriend at the time- they were family to me. That’s why I never gave up on him, even after everyone said he was dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance nodded and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at how deep his bond with Shiro went, even as he laid on Keith with his head pressed into his chest, “You’re not alone anymore you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded not wanting to talk about his family, “I know, but hey I do have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>personal things. I have these pictures of Takashi and Adam, when we were all living here together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith reached over to his nightstand and pulled out Polaroids of the three of them. Pictures of Shiro and Keith in simulators, sparring, and of Adam cooking, “You guys look.. Happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “We were. More often than not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance felt the sting of insecurity pricking his face, Shiro was what Keith relied on. Shiro was Keith’s go to, Shiro is the one who he trusts with everything and was what he needed when he had nothing. He seemed to have broken down Keith’s walls with ease, whereas it took Lance a solid year before they even called each other friends. Hell, Keith is the only one who calls his Takashi. Not wanting to dwell on what he knew was irrational Lance sat up, “Come on, dinner is probably starting in the mess hall and I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>starving’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, “Let’s go, I can’t wait to tell everyone your ass is mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance immediately blushed and refused to make eye contact, “Hey can we, um just kinda keep this between us for now. I want to be with you but I kinda just wanna take this slow. I know the team knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>is up with us but I just don’t want to tell them at the mess hall of all places. Especially all at once, you know how they can be… I just don’t want to deal with it right now.” Lance looked up, “Are you mad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith felt his stomach sink a little, but he knew Lance was right. They should be taking this slow, they both knew what they meant to each other. There's no reason to stir the pot with the whole team right now, “No, I get it. They can be overwhelming. As long as we tell them eventually okay. I wanna tell Shiro though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance nodded, “Shiro knows already I’m pretty sure, but yea it’s not him I’m worried about.” His mind flashed to all the bottom jokes Hunk and Pidge would have ready, “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wowww! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look who finally decided to get his lazy ass out of bed and join the living.” PIdge pointed her spoon at Keith, “And coming in with Lance? I hope you washed your hands before coming here, God doesn’t even know what you two have been doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you haven’t changed at all in the month I’ve been gone.” Keith rolled his eyes and sat down next to Shiro, “Hey Takashi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled and playfully punched Keith’s shoulder, “It’s good to see you up Keith.” Keith smiled and looked up at Lance half hoping he would sit on the other side of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What no welcome for me?” Lance plopped down on Keith’s other side and shot a look over to Pidge and Hunk, “I guess I’ll almost die too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We see you everyday Lance, sometimes you need a little bit of broodiness to balance the day out.” Hunk looked over at Keith and gave him a thumbs up, “Glad to know almost dying hasn’t changed that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes and noticed Allura was too busy chatting with Veronica to notice their arrival. Hesitant to speak Keith swallowed the lump of awkwardness and addressed her, “Hey, princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura smiled softly, “Keith. I’m so glad to see you out of bed and moving about. It’s truly an amazing quality to see such resilience in Voltron’s leader.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Keith seemed to whisper, always a bit more reluctant and nervous to speak to her since they’ve never quite been as close as he was with the rest of the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As dinner went on the team joked around and made conversation until the mess hall began emptying out. Pidge and Hunk were the first ones to excuse themselves from the table, as the hours ate away on the clock Shiro made his way to his room to sleep, and even Keith retired to rest. Soon it was just Lance and Allura at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s past lights out we should probably head out too.” Lance stood up, excited to go to Keith’s room and figure out how to convince him to let him spend the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura grabbed at the hem of Lance’s shirt, “Actually, Lance I wanted to talk to you about something. I wanted to apologize. For Lotor, and for constantly I suppose making you feel insignificant-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright princess, I know you value me in the team you don’t need to apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do feel the need to apologize. You’ve always been someone I can rely on, and over the course of the previous years I feel shallow for writing you off countless times. After everything that happened with Lotor I didn’t understand why some part of me felt guilty. Everytime I looked at you I felt like the guilt was filling me and making it almost impossible to move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance took her hand off of the hem of his shirt, “Allura, at the time, yea I was struggling with how I felt about you. I struggled with my own insecurities, you should and do have the freedom to love and want to be with whoever you want. You don’t owe me anything and of course I’ll always be there for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura smiled and stepped closer to him, “Lance. I’m so happy to hear you say that, this is one of the things I like about you. You speak your mind and are honest. These past few weeks, I have felt your absence because you’ve been so kind and helpful in taking care of Keith. The other day when you gave me those flowers I felt as though feelings I tried so desperately to discard were finally being validated. I realize I need you in my life, I want you to be in my life more so than you already are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance took a half step back, with Keith’s face suddenly coming to mind ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>what is happening’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Allura, what are you trying to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and abruptly pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s mouth, “I’m saying this is how I feel about you and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*rewind to Keith excusing himself from the table* </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith wasn’t sure why, but sitting still at that table made his skin crawl. Being back at the garrison was forcing him to relive his cadet days, and with the memories came all the melancholy of being alone. Even if he knew he wasn’t alone anymore. He had Voltron, Lance, and Shiro was still here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at that table though, it started to feel stuffy and like he stuck. It reminded him too much of being stuck in bed for the past month. A month without training, a month without being able to walk around all day, a month without really being able to talk to anyone. It made him feel like he was a fifteen year old cadet sitting alone in his dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though heading off to sleep, knowing that tonight Lance would pester him to spend the night, sounded incredibly inviting Keith couldn’t just sit still in another place. He needed to move. He headed down a different dormitory hall and stopped in front of Shiro’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that after almost ten years he was still coming to his door asking him to spar with him well after lights out. Just like the good ol’ days. The only good thing about those days as a cadet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Keith could even knock on the door Shiro was opening it with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, “Couldn’t sleep either?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugged, “I don’t know. I didn’t even go to my room yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t. Well come on, let’s go.” Shiro closed his door and they both headed off to the training simulator. An unspoken agreement the two had made years ago that whenever some kind of inner turmoil was gnawing away at either of them, they would go to the training simulator until they talked about it, or they were finally tired enough they would sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the short walk over Keith was the first one to break the silence, “I feel like all I want to do is go back to space because I forgot how much of absolutely nothing there is here for me on Earth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t say anything, but instead stayed silent knowing Keith needed someone to listen to him more than anything right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yea I’m sure you know me and Lance are a thing now and I have him but is he attached to this place? This place where I was always an outcast. Where my dad died, where I thought my mom abandoned me? I’m back at the garrison welcomed as a hero but when I left no one wanted anything to do with me. I feel like the kid I was when I left Earth. Alone and mad all the time because I was ashamed of myself. I’ve been stuck in the same place for a month and all I want to do is move around. I feel like there’s nothing here for me but bad memories and death.” Keith opened the door to the training room feeling a familiar nostalgia tug at his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro headed in and set his duffel bag down. Pulling out some wrappings for his hands he faced Keith, “I had a feeling you’d be less than happy coming back. But you can’t think of this place in terms of the past. Things are different, people are different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are different. Never would I have ever thought you would open up enough to be with someone. This place is more than your past, and you know that. It’s up to you to move on. Trust me, I know what it’s like to feel like this place is haunted.” Shiro finished wrapping his hands and the two headed to the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deflating realization hit Keith, “I’m sorry Shiro, I didn’t forget I just figured you’d bring it up when you wanted to talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say his name Keith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried how you were taking Adam’s death.” Keith shed his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew he wouldn’t be here waiting for me even if he was alive, I guess I just. I don’t know. Part of me thought if we talked about it enough we would eventually be laying in the same bed together again.” Shiro stood tall, “We can talk about it tomorrow. I wanted you to come with me to visit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Takashi.” Keith charged forward, “What are we gonna do? Talk all night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled, “Hell no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Time skip back to Lance and Allura from Keith’s POV</em>
  </b>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either they did something to you in the hospital or I’m seriously getting old.” Shiro rubbed his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you’re just getting old.” Keith chuckled as they made their way back to the mess hall with Pidge who after seeing the dim lighting from the training simulator thought watching the two would be more entertaining than staring at her ceiling trying to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know you were capable of making jokes Keith, I kindof thought you were just angry all the time.” Pidge scratched her head and pressed her lips together into a thin smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘jokes’ more like bullying vaguely disguised as sarcasm. I still can’t believe after that after an hour and a half of sparring you’re dragging me back to the mess hall just to see if Lance is still there. You can see him tomorrow.” Shiro’s legs felt like lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he wasn’t in my room when we went back to the dorms so I figured the dumbass probably fell asleep over his empty tray. And knowing Allura she would’ve taken a picture and snuck off to her room.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge laughed, “I would’ve done the same thing, and I still can’t believe that somehow you got Lance to like you. You guys are, no offense, total opposites.” Pidge picked up her walking pace to check the mess hall, only to be shocked at the sight of Allura kissing Lance, “Uh guys, it looks like he’s not in here we should really head back to the dorms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith arched a brow, “You were all excited to see Lance and make bottom jokes a couple minutes ago, and you just wanna go back to the dorms?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith and Shiro started heading into the mess hall pushing past Pidge who was desperately trying to push them away, “What’s wrong with you Pidge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith shoved her out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as all three of them stood in the mess hall, Keith felt himself stop dead in his tracks with his heart tangled up in his throat. From across the mess hall you could see Allura pressing a kiss onto Lance’s mouth and speaking to him. Lance stepped backwards and from the entrance of the cafeteria Keith could hear Lance say, “I’m sorry princess but this- this can’t happen. Not anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge was the first one to shout from across the hall, “Lance! </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance looked over at the three of them, Keith looking confused and hurt, his purple eyes dulled over. Shiro held onto Keith’s shoulder trying to get him to leave the room. Pidge stood in front of the two wearing her pajamas, brows furrowed with her fists shaking at her sides, “What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance felt like his chest was collapsing in on itself, “No, no you have it all wrong! Keith, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know I wouldn’t do this intentionally! You know I wouldn’t cheat on you, this was a misunderstanding!” Before he knew it, his legs were moving for him, desperate to get to Keith and explain what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura held her hands to her face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No… I’m sorry I didn’t- I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have done anything if I knew.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of chaos Keith knocked Shiro’s hand off his shoulder, his voice was a cold sharp blade that cut through the dysfunctional tension in the air, “Lance. Just don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked away, leaving the four of them in the mess hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance turned to face Allura, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why did you have to do this now? When I did want to be with you you couldn’t even look at me without saying I was like a friend to you. Now all of a sudden, when I finally find someone who wants me just as much as I want him, now you decide to reciprocate your feelings for me?!” Lance looked over at Shiro and Pidge, “This wasn’t… it wasn’t what it looked like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge and Shiro walked over to the two of them, “Listen, it was a mistake. Give him some time. I’m sure this will work itself out.” Shiro gave the two a weak smile, “ Just don’t wait too long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura’s glassy eyes met Lance’s, “I am truly sorry Lance I didn’t know. If I knew I wouldn’t have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know princess.” Lance let go of his breath, “Why am I so bad at this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro looked between Pidge and Lance, “I’m sure he’s thinking the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go check on him.” Pidge ran out of the mess hall, using Keith as an excuse to leave the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Pidge run off to comfort his boyfriend, and listening to Shiro talk to him and giving him advice on Keith he felt his insecurities growing. The insecurities of never truly being able to understand Keith, of seeming to not be the person Keith ever needs to see, to know that Shiro may always know Keith better than even Keith himself. He just wanted to sleep, “I think- I think I’m going to go to sleep guys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance made his way to his room with his looming guilt following him to his dorm, and staying as an uninvited guest the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith?” Pidge knocked on his dorm’s door, “Keith it was a misunderstanding. I think it would sound better coming from Lance but it wasn’t his fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, “I know Pidge. It’s just the whole reason I even went to spar with Shiro was because I felt like this place was haunting me. I felt like the screw up cadet again. Here I am again, alone in my stuffy room, wondering what’s wrong with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Keith.” Pidge was holding onto the doorknob, “Tomorrow morning we can all go back to the training simulator. Get your mind off things.” She tried to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith stared at her through the crack of his door just wanting to sleep the day off, “Yea.” he closed the door and felt a sense of calm wash over him with the click of the door. He just needed sleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>